


Sliding Down (#189 Ice)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [64]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Ice Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun with ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliding Down (#189 Ice)

Ian gasped, trying to squirm out of the way but every limb was held tight. The ice cube was rolled along one nipple, then the other. The ice was dragged slowly down his center. Ian knew where it was headed. He instinctively tried to close his legs but a heavy spreader bar was attached just below his knees. He whimpered as the ice was rubbed along his length. He felt his cock trying to draw in but tight leather straps kept him painfully hard.

"Keep watching." The Professor demanded.

Ian watched and felt his brain slowly melt with the ice.


End file.
